A Merry Christmas After All - A Sequel to Callen's Christmas Adventure
by Mulderette
Summary: A Christmas story which features two missing siblings, the return of Santa Deeks and a team Christmas party. *Contains vague season 10 spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, I hope you have all been enjoying the holidays. I haven't been motivated at all with writing these days and have been trying to get my head back into it. I'm sorry about The Game and really do plan to finish it up soon. As for this story, it was supposed to be a one-shot but it was getting too long so now it will be a two parter. I'm nearing the end of it and plan to post the next part on New Year's Day (hopefully). In any case, thanks so much for reading and wishing you all a happy and healthy 2019._

xxxxx

Sam kept sending sidelong glances towards his partner as he drove. G hadn't said a word since they had left the home of retired Navy Captain Peter Benson. Benson, who was single, had begun taking in foster children after his retirement. Supposedly, there had been no problems in the past until today, Christmas Eve. A neighbor had called in a disturbance at Benson's residence. LAPD had been on the scene where they had found a fair amount of blood in the living room and no trace of the two foster children who had been currently under Benson's care, two orphaned siblings, a nine-year-old boy, Brian and his six-year-old sister, Becky. Their parents had been killed in a car accident shortly after Becky's birth. Because of the involvement of Captain Benson, NCIS had been requested, but the man had refused to speak and after hours of interrogation, Hetty had insisted the team go home.

For his part, Callen had been struggling all day to keep his emotions in check. He could see that the members of his team were affected by what had happened as well and he didn't want to add to their woes. He sighed softly, lost in his thoughts as he stared out the window. This case had brought back memories of his past which he preferred to keep buried. He didn't like to be reminded of his past or memories of what others had gone through at the hands of abusive foster parents. He also had no idea why these two children hadn't been adopted. From looking at photographs and their records, there was nothing that stood out which would have been a problem to prospective parents. It just didn't make any sense.

"G?"

Sam's voice suddenly broke through Callen's reverie and he looked at his partner questioningly. "What's up, Sam?"

"We're here." Sam nodded in the direction of Deeks' bar.

"Oh...Okay, thanks."

"Are you okay?"

Callen nodded quickly. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Sam sighed softly. "I'm fine, G." The two were silent for a few long moments before Sam spoke again. "So...we'll see you tomorrow at Kensi and Deeks' house?"

Callen squirmed uncomfortably but remained quiet.

"G? You're going, right? You said that you were."

"I...I don't know...I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Come on, man...everyone's expecting you."

"I said I'll let you know," Callen snapped, momentarily losing the tightly maintained hold on his emotions. He quickly got himself back under control though. "I'm sorry, Sam…" He shook his head slowly. "I'll call you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"You want to hang out for a while, get something to eat?" Sam asked, reluctant to leave Callen on his own. He knew his friend was a lot more bothered than he was showing by what had happened to the two siblings.

"It's Christmas Eve...Your kids are waiting for you," Callen said quietly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow...Merry Christmas, Sam."

Realizing he wasn't going to get any kind of commitment from Callen that night, Sam decided to just head back to his boat. He'd check up on his partner the next day. "Merry Christmas, G."

xxxxx

Callen slowly walked through the deserted bar, inwardly debating the merits of drinking his troubles away. Ultimately though, he decided just to head up to his small apartment and hopefully get some sleep. The day had tired him out more than he wanted to admit even to himself. He had actually considered taking up a solo search for the two children, but he knew it would be a fruitless task. He had no idea where to even start. He got undressed and put on some comfortable grey sweats and a too large t-shirt, then slipped under the sheets and blankets of his bed. After tossing and turning for a while, he finally fell asleep.

xxxxx

Callen slowly started to awaken with a strong sense that he was not alone. He cautiously opened one eye and then sat up in aggravation when he saw who was there. Deeks, dressed in a very authentic-looking Santa Claus suit, was seated on the edge of his bed. "What the hell, Deeks," Callen exclaimed. "If me staying here means I have no privacy whatsoever, I can easily find another place to live."

"Language, lad. Language. And I thought I had cured you of this Deeks nonsense. It's Santa Deeks."

"I…" Callen's cheeks flushed as he stared at Deeks or Santa Deeks or whoever it was. "What are you doing here? Don't you have kind of a lot you need to do tonight?"

"I do indeed, lad, but what is many hours for you, is only mere seconds for me. It's the magic of Christmas, my boy. There's no other way I could travel all over the world in just one night."

"That still doesn't answer my question about what you're doing here."

"I sensed that you needed a friend so here I am."

Callen sighed. "No offense, Santa Deeks, but I have plenty of friends. You probably ought to get on your way."

Santa Deeks studied Callen intently. "I never got you out of my mind after your visit to Christmas Town last year. I found out some things about your past. I'm truly sorry that I didn't pay you the kind of attention you deserved when you were growing up."

"You told me you were sorry last year," Callen said. "It's fine. I'm grown up now. I've forgotten all about those years. You're worrying yourself over nothing."

"Oh if only that was true," Santa Deeks said with a sad shake of his head.

"It is true," Callen insisted stubbornly. "I need to get some sleep and you need to go gather your reindeer together and head out."

"I think you'd be much better served by coming home with me."

"Well I don't and I won't."

"I'm afraid you don't really have a say, lad," Santa Deeks said. He placed his gloved hand on Callen's head and a sense of immense peace and sleepiness, impossible to resist, came over him causing Callen to fall back to sleep almost immediately.

xxxxx

When Callen next stirred, he could feel coldness on his face but the rest of his body felt warm and he could feel he was moving. He opened his eyes and found himself in a sleigh, under a warm blanket. "Oh no… not again," he murmured.

"Those shouldn't be the words of someone who is granted another visit to Christmas Town," Santa Deeks said as the sleigh stopped in front of the familiar Christmas castle which housed Santa Deeks' workshop and living quarters. "Most people would consider this to be quite a privilege, Callen."

"Sorry…"

"Well, come along," Santa said as he got out of the sleigh and beckoned to Callen. "It's almost lunch time and we have a lot to do before I start my Christmas Eve rounds."

Callen still didn't understand how Santa Deeks was going to do what he needed to do in such a short amount of time. Then again, if he really thought about it, Santa Claus was the one who traveled on Christmas Eve, not Santa Deeks. Or was Santa Deeks actually the one who traveled and since when did he believe in any of this? He was so confused, it was making his head spin. He followed Santa Deeks up the path to the front door and the two men entered the castle.

"Mama! I have a surprise for you!" Santa Deeks called as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh you and your surprises, papa," Kensi Claus said as she met them in the hallway, her eyes shining. "Callen! How nice to see you!" Kensi smiled at Callen and gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. What a wonderful surprise."

"It's nice to see you too, Kensi Claus," Callen said, returning her smile.

"I hope you're hungry," Kensi Claus said. "I've made fried chicken for lunch. If I remember correctly, you were quite a fan of it the last time you visited us."

"I was," Callen said, nodding. Kensi Claus had made him a number of memorable meals the last time he had been at Christmas Town. She was always cooking and doing other domestic duties. He couldn't help but wonder what Kensi would think about that.

"Well, go sit down and the food will be right out," Kensi Deeks said.

"Come along, lad." Santa Deeks through his arm around Callen's shoulder and guided him into the dining room. "I happen to know Mrs. Claus made some delicious chocolate mousse parfaits for dessert, her specialty."

"Sounds good," Callen said as he sat down at the table then gave Santa Deeks a speculative look. "So...you still haven't told me why you've brought me here...especially on Christmas Eve."

"All in good time," Santa Deeks said, smiling as Kensi Claus entered the dining room carrying a large platter of fried chicken. "But right now, let's concentrate on this delicious lunch."

xxxxx

After lunch, Santa Deeks led Callen outside and they started walking toward the stable. "So, you wanted to know why I brought you here," Santa Deeks began as they walked. After you left us last Christmas, I wanted to know more about you. I felt badly about all the years you had been ignored at Christmas."

Callen sighed. "I told you it was no big deal. I'm over it, Santa Deeks. That was a very long time ago." He really wished Santa Deeks would stop bringing it up. They weren't very happy memories and he didn't like drudging them up again. He wanted to keep them buried where they belonged.

"I know what you said, lad, but there must have been something you wanted back then, some special gift that you dreamed of getting but you never got."

Callen was silent for a few moments as he pondered Santa Deeks' question. Then he shrugged. "No, there really wasn't anything."

"Come now, surely you wanted something...a car racetrack, a bicycle, a train, army men, a toy gun, a teddy bear, something?"

Callen thought back to his early childhood years, the stays at the children's home, the various foster families, some good, most bad, and he knew, without a doubt, the only thing he had wanted. "A family…" he said softly, his eyes filled with emotion. "That was the only thing I wanted...a family of my own."

Santa Deeks looked at Callen, momentarily at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, lad," he finally said. "I'm sorry you never got that family you wanted. Every child deserves to have a family."

"I have a family now," Callen replied. "When I was 15, I was taken out of the foster care system by a wonderful woman and I now have some really good friends, they're my family."

"Well, that's good to hear," Santa said, looking a little bit emotional himself. "That's very good to hear, Callen."

"As a matter of fact, one of my friends reminds me very much of you, Santa Deeks," Callen said with a smile. "He's a really good guy."

"I'm glad to hear that, lad," Santa Deeks said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't want him to be a jerk."

Callen laughed. "Nah, he's far from a jerk. He's a little different sometimes, but like I said, he's definitely a good guy."

So, I know you enjoyed feeding the reindeer the last time you were here," Santa Deeks said, stopping outside the stable. "I thought you might like to do that again, for old time's sake."

"I'd like that," Callen said. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'll be up in the workshop, taking care of some last minute preparations. Stop in when you're done. I know Sammy would like to say hello to you and then later, we'll have our annual kick-off celebration and dinner."

"Sounds good," Callen said. He watched as Santa trudged through the snow back towards the castle then entered the stable. He remembered the routine of feeding the reindeer and patted each one gently as he whispered a few words to them. He then slowly walked through the snow back to the castle, making sure to take note of the peaceful beauty around him.

xxxxx

Callen entered Santa Deeks' workshop and looked around for a few moments before he finally spotted Sammy. He walked over to him, a smile on his face. "Hey, Sammy...it's good to see you," he said as he extended his hand to the other man.

"Callen!" Sammy grinned as he shook Callen's hand. "Good to see you too. Santa Deeks said he was going to try to bring you here for a short visit, but I wasn't sure he'd be able to accomplish it. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Callen said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine also," Sammy replied. "I'm glad to hear you're doing well though...Santa Deeks had some concerns."

Callen shook his head. "He doesn't need to be concerned about me." His thoughts went to the missing siblings, Brian and Becky. "There are many children in the world who could use his help. I'm an adult and I'm fine."

"Good...good…Well, I've got to get ready for the kickoff show...gotta get my dancing shoes on," Sammy said with a grin. "I know how much you all enjoy my jig…"

"That's true, we do," Callen said, grinning back at Sammy. He had to admit, the elves' kickoff show was really something to see.

He spent the time before the show wandering around and saying hello to some of the elves he had befriended on his last visit. Elves Eric and Nell were practicing some dance moves and he couldn't help but think that their counterparts back at OSP could have definitely given them some tips. Finally, it was time for the show to begin. Sammy was even more entertaining than he had been the previous year, having added some new dance steps to his routine.

After the show was the typical elves feast which was as delicious as Callen remembered from the previous year, if not more so. He was a little bit careful with his main course choices though, remembering how outstanding the desserts were, his favorites being the Baked Alaska and a mouth-watering chocolate and strawberry meringue, the likes of which he had never tasted before. When he was sufficiently stuffed, he took a walk with Sammy to burn off a few of the calories he had consumed.

"Santa Deeks is really happy to have you here," Sammy commented as they walked.

"It's nice that he cares," Callen said, "but, I guess I really don't understand why."

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"I get that he feels badly about my childhood Christmases, but...I'm not the only kid in the world that happened to. There are other kids, with much worse pasts than mine. Why doesn't he care about them?"

"What makes you think he doesn't?" Sam asked gently. "You're not the only kid in the world who Santa brought here for a visit."

"Oh."

Sammy chuckled. "Don't look so disappointed. You're still special. There are just other special kids as well."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Callen said. "I'm also not disappointed. I'm glad he brings others here...it's just. Why does he wait until we're adults? Wouldn't it mean more to the kids when they're actually kids?"

"He does bring kids here when they're still kids," Sammy explained. "We lost track of you though, that's why you didn't get here until you were much older. You're not the typical visitor to Christmas Town."

Callen nodded. That made a lot more sense to him than bringing a bunch of adults here. He couldn't have imagined having had such an experience as a child. He never would have wanted to leave.

"Well, come on Callen, we'd better get back so that you can get back home tonight."

Callen nodded then he and Sammy headed back towards the castle.

xxxxx

"It was so nice to see you, Callen," Kensi Claus said as she gave Callen a tight hug. "You come back and see us again sometime, okay?"

Callen wasn't exactly sure how that would happen unless Santa Deeks arranged it, but he just smiled back at Kensi Claus. "Thanks for everything."

"Come on, lad! Lots to do," Santa Deeks said as they got into the sleigh.

"Bye, Sammy," Callen said, feeling a little said to be leaving him.

"You take care of yourself, Callen," Sammy said.

Callen nodded. "I will, you too."

With that, they were off. It was just as magical a time as it had been the previous time Callen had accompanied Santa on his journey. He wasn't permitted to go into the homes with Santa Deeks, but was given a snowball which functioned much as a crystal ball did. He could see inside each of the homes Santa Deeks went into and watched as the man distributed gifts and ate cookies and drank milk.

"Don't you get full eating all those cookies?" Callen asked after one visit with particularly large and delicious-looking cookies. He couldn't imagine doing it, especially after the feast they had just consumed. He would have been sick for a month.

"Christmas magic, Callen," Santa Deeks said. "I can't have the children feeling bad that I didn't eat their cookies."

'For me, it would be Christmas calories and a Christmas upset stomach," Callen said with a smirk.

"Kensi Claus will have me eating very sensibly from January 2nd until next Thanksgiving," Santa Deeks said with a chuckle. She loosens the leash considerably during the holiday season."

Callen nodded. In any case, Santa Deeks seemed to be in very good shape, his physique resembling Deeks and not the mythological ideas of Santa Claus, with a big, round belly.

Finally, they arrived back at the bar. "How did you know I moved?" Callen asked curiously. Last year he had been in his house, home and sick at Christmas time. He couldn't help but be sad when he thought of the house. He still missed it and hadn't had the heart to put it on the market yet.

"You're in my system now, lad," Santa Deeks said. "I'm able to keep track of you now."

Callen nodded, then a thought entered his mind. "So…you wouldn't happen to have two kids, Brian and Becky Irving in your system, would you?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"They're missing. We're trying to find them. One of the kids is probably hurt."

"I wish you had asked me back at Christmas Town, Callen," Santa Deeks said. "I could have had Sammy look into it for me. There's no way I'm able to do it now."

"What about the snowball?" Callen asked. "Can't that help somehow?"

Santa Deeks shook his head. "I'm truly sorry, lad. The snowball only has a very small range. The children you speak of would have to be right here for us to be able to see them. I wish I could help you, but it's just not possible. Now, I need to finish my rounds. Perhaps we'll meet up again next year."

"Maybe so," Callen said. "Thanks, Santa Deeks. It's nice to know you're keeping an eye on me."

"Good luck in your search for the children. I have a feeling they're going to have a happy ending. Merry Christmas, Callen...Ho, Ho, Ho!" With that, Santa Deeks and the reindeer flew off into the night sky. Callen stood and watched them until they were just a tiny blip of light and then he went inside to try to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter. Very much appreciated. I guess I kind of fibbed when I said this would be done today. I seem to have a habit of going on and on in stories before they finally come to an end. In any case, I needed to cut this chapter off and hopefully I will finish this story very soon. There's just more to it than I first intended. Thanks for reading :)_

xxxxx

Callen dozed on and off fitfully for a short time, but at 5:30 a.m. he gave up on trying to sleep. He stretched out his muscles and got up out of bed, then went to the bathroom where he showered and shaved. He then got dressed, still unsure of exactly what he was going to do that day. He went down to the bar and his attention was caught by the Christmas tree. He went over to it and turned on the lights then sat on a barstool admiring it. He had to admit, the bar was really nice. Deeks had done a great job with it. There was a train on a track around the tree that Kensi had gotten for Deeks as a gift. He already had a fancier train set at their home, but Kensi had thought it would be a nice touch to have one here, as well. Callen went over to the train and turned it on, then watched as it started to move around the track. He had never had anything like this as a kid. He had to admit that it would have been a cool thing to have. It would have been fun to add on to the track and buy little buildings and people. He could see why Deeks liked the trains so much. He supposed most boys would. His thoughts moved onto young Brian Irving and his sister. Their foster home had been relatively close to an old abandoned train yard. It was likely that Brian hadn't known anything about it, but if he had, it would be the perfect place to hide out if you were scared and hurt and didn't know where to go. Callen turned off the tree lights and the train, grabbed his jacket and headed out.

xxxxx

It was still dark when Callen arrived at the train yard and there was a definite chill in the air. He couldn't help but think about how cold and scared the children must be, wherever they were hiding out. He was relatively sure they hadn't found a safe haven or the authorities would have been notified. He had made a few calls, as he was driving, to see if they had been found, but no one had any new information.

Callen slowly started searching open box cars, sweeping the light from his flashlight into each one, but there was no sign of the children. After 45 minutes, he was tempted to give up, thinking this was just a huge waste of time, but something inside him told him to keep looking. And after another 15 minutes, Callen hit the jackpot as the beam from his flashlight showed the two children, curled together in the innermost corner of a boxcar, fast asleep.

As quietly as he could, he moved toward them, then called to them softly, not wanting to scare them any more than they were already. "Brian? Becky? Hey kids, wake up."

The little girl awoke first. She immediately started to cry when she saw Callen. "Go away! Leave us alone!"

Brian woke up quickly when he heard Becky crying and he put his arm protectively around his sister. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Callen. I'm a Federal agent. I've been looking for you. A lot of people have been. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

"We're not going back there," Brian said defiantly. "You can't make us."

"You don't have to go back there, I promise," Callen said, his tone gentle. "Are you hurt? We found blood in your foster father's living room."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Becky stated, appearing a little calmer now. "Mr. Benson cut Brian's arm with a knife. He was going to hit me but Brian stopped him and he got mad. He's a mean man."

"Can I see?" Callen asked.

With suspicious eyes, the boy removed his jacket and Callen inspected his wound. It was ugly-appearing. A lot of the blood had dried, but there was still oozing and it definitely needed medical attention. "You need to get this looked at."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. Come on. It's cold here and I'm sure the two of you must be hungry."

"We're not."

"I'm hungry," Becky responded, her lower lip trembling. "Please, Brian. I don't like it here."

Brian looked at his sister and then slowly nodded. "Okay...we'll go."

"Thank you. Come on. My car's close by."

Callen then led the two children out of the boxcar and once they were safely seatbelted in the back of his car, they headed to the hospital.

xxxxx

The emergency room was deserted when they arrived at the hospital. Once Brian was being looked after by a kind-hearted nurse, Callen situated Becky with a coloring book and some crayons then set about making necessary phone calls. After he had talked to LAPD, he put a call in to Hetty.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Callen," Hetty greeted him when she picked up the phone. "I must say, this is an early greeting for Christmas morning."

"Merry Christmas, Hetty," Callen replied. "I need a favor."

"I see…" Hetty waited a few moments but grew impatient when Callen remained silent. "I'm not a mind reader, out with it."

"I don't have time for explanations but I was able to find the two Irving children. I'm at the hospital with them. I know you have connections with social services. Do you think you could put in a call so that the children can spend Christmas with us?"

"I...wherever did you find them?" Hetty asked. "Are they hurt?"

"Brian has a knife wound on his arm. Becky wasn't hurt. Please, Hetty? I'd really like for them to have at least one nice day before…" He stopped talking, his mind full of the many not so merry Christmases he'd had in his life.

"I'll see what I can do. Which hospital are you at?"

"I brought them to Children's Hospital."

"Okay...I'll get back to you, and Mr. Callen? Good work on finding the children."

"Thank you, Hetty."

Callen glanced over at Becky who seemed engrossed in her coloring and then he dialed his partner.

"This better be good," a tired-sounding Sam said when he picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Sam, but I think you'll agree I have a good reason. I found the kids. I'm trying to get Hetty to fix it so they can spend Christmas with us. Look, I know this is a pain, but could you go to some 24 hour drug store and get them some gifts? I'll pay you back. I'm sure your kids can help pick out things. I'd just really like to give them a nice day after all they've been through."

"How did you find the kids?" Sam asked.

"It was just a hunch," Callen said, noting the nurse had emerged from the treatment area. "Look, Sam, I've got to go. So, can you do that?"

"You don't even need to ask, G. I'll see you later?"

"See you later, and Sam? Thanks."

"No problem, buddy."

Callen clicked off his phone and walked over to the nurse. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine," she said with a smile. "He doesn't even need stitches. A PA is closing up his wounds now with Steri-Strips and then he'll be all set. Of course, you're going to need to speak with a social worker."

"Is there somewhere here today? On Christmas?" Callen asked.

"We have emergency family services on call."

"Okay," Callen said with a nod. He knew it would have been too easy for him to just walk out of the hospital with the kids. "Is your cafeteria open now? I'd like to take them to get some breakfast."

"Of course. As soon as Brian is through, I'll send him out to you."

"Thank you."

Callen walked back over to where Becky was sitting and sat down beside her. "That's a very pretty picture," he said, looking down at the picture she was coloring.

"Thank you. I like to color."

"Well, you're very good at it. Do you have anything back at the house that you need to get? Clothes or toys?"

"Mr. Benson always said we would never be able to take anything when we left. We could borrow but not keep. The things are there for the next kids who go there."

"So, you don't have anything?" Callen asked. He wasn't particularly surprised, but it saddened him. These two kids had been dumped into the system through no fault of their own. Luckily though, they had somehow managed to remain together over the years. He briefly wondered how his and Amy's lives might have differed if they had remained together, but he quickly got his thoughts back on the children. They were the important ones now.

Becky shrugged. "We have some clothes. Brian says it doesn't matter if we don't have things. All we need is each other."

"Brian sounds like a very smart brother," Callen said, smiling.

"He is," Becky said, smiling back at Callen. "He's the smartest brother in the whole, wide world!" She resumed her coloring and Callen sighed, wondering if there was any way these two kids could get the life they deserved. They were still young enough that it would be possible if something could be worked out.

A short time later, the smiling nurse led Brian back out to the waiting room. "Brian! Are you okay?" Becky abandoned her coloring book and gave her brother a hug.

"I'm fine, Becky," the boy said, looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast," Callen said. He turned to the nurse. "We'll be in the cafeteria if anyone needs me."

She nodded. "Okay, it's on the second floor. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Callen said and the children echoed him.

xxxxx

The trio found the elevator and took it to the second floor. The cafeteria didn't seem too busy, but it had a good variety of foods. "What do you kids want?" Callen asked, looking at the menu over the grill area. "They have pancakes, French toast, eggs. Their special today is a Christmas waffle with whipped cream."

"We can have that?" Becky asked, her eyes shining. "A Christmas waffle?"

"Sure. You can have whatever you'd like," Callen replied. "Do you want bacon or sausage to go with it?"

Becky shook her head. "Just the Christmas waffle. It sounds so pretty."

"Brian?" Callen asked.

"I can have anything?" Brian asked, giving Callen an undecipherable look.

Callen nodded. "Anything."

"Okay...I'd like the Christmas waffle, bacon, sausage and eggs." The boy looked at Callen, his eyes almost daring him to refuse.

Callen smirked as he turned back to Becky. "Are you sure you don't want anything else, sweetheart?"

"Maybe some bacon," Becky said in a small voice.

Callen nodded. "Juice and milk to drink?"

"I want hot chocolate," Brian said.

"Oh, can I have hot chocolate too?" Becky asked, looking excited at the prospect.

"Hot chocolate it is," Callen said. He put in the order for their meals and then took the children to a nearby table with their drinks. "I'll go get the food. Wait here." He went back to the grill, paid the cashier and then returned to the table with the large tray laden with food.

Becky's eyes widened when she saw the red and green Christmas waffles she and Brian had ordered. They were shaped like Christmas trees with a generous amount of whipped cream,decorated with tiny sprinkles on top which resembled ornaments. "These are sooo beautiful. They're too pretty to eat."

"Mine's not too pretty to eat," Brian said, cutting off a piece of the waffle and putting it into his mouth. "Mmm...good. You're missing out, sis."

"Can I taste some of yours?" Becky asked her brother.

"No," Brian said with a scowl. "Eat your own. Too pretty to eat… Girls…"

Callen looked at Becky incredulously. Was she really not going to eat the waffle? It's not like she could keep it. At least she was eating her bacon. He thought for a few moments and then came up with an idea. "I can take a picture of it for you, if you want," Callen suggested and the little girl nodded eagerly. Callen pulled out his phone and snapped the picture of a smiling Becky with her festive waffle. "Good?" he asked as he showed her the picture.

"Perfect," she said, offering up a dimpled smile to Callen.

"I'll get it printed for you later," Callen told her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Callen then started to eat his own breakfast. Becky finished her bacon and then took a spoon and ate little bits of whipped cream from the top of the waffle. Callen looked at her, puzzled. "Aren't you going to eat the waffle?" he finally asked.

"She needs you to cut it for her," Brian explained.

"Oh...is that the problem?" Callen asked Becky.

Becky nodded and he took her plate and cut the waffle into pieces. Once he finished, it resembled a gooey mess, but Becky seemed happy with it and started to eat.

Just when they were finishing up their breakfast, Callen saw Hetty approaching with another woman.

"Merry Christmas," Callen said when they arrived at the table. Both children looked uneasily at the women, Brian looking as if he wanted to bolt.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Callen, children," Hetty said with a smile. "This is Debra White. She's from Children's Service."

"Nice to meet you," Debra said, smiling at the children. "I hear the two of you have had quite a time."

"Come on, Becky. We have to go," Brian said as he stood up, looking resigned to whatever fate was in store for him.

"Hold on, Brian," Callen said. "No one said you have to leave." He then gave Hetty a questioning look. "What's going on, Hetty?"

Hetty smiled at Callen. "Ms. White has given me emergency custody of the children until tomorrow. We will spend Christmas day at Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye's home as planned and then will bring the children to Dovecote tonight. I assume you will accompany us, Mr. Callen?"

"What's Dovecote?" Brian asked, giving Hetty a suspicious look. "Some kind of orphanage?"

"It's Hetty's home," Callen said. "This is the woman who took me out of foster care when I was a boy."

"You were a foster kid too?" Brian asked, looking at Callen with more interest than previously.

"I was," Callen said.

"Being a foster kid sucks," Brian said.

Callen nodded. "I know it's not always the best, Brian, but if you get a good family, it's not so bad."

"We don't get many good families," Brian commented.

"I'm hoping I can change that for the two of you," Debra said.

"Don't worry. We won't hold our breath."

"Well, for now, if you're finished with your breakfast, why don't we head over to the party," Hetty said.

Callen gave Hetty a doubtful look. "It's kind of early, isn't it, Hetty?" Kensi and Deeks said people should come at noon. Maybe we should go by Benson's house to pick up the kids' clothes."

"You don't have to do that," Brian said. "They're not our clothes anyhow. We'll just get more hand me downs when we go to the next place."

"Not to worry, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, smiling. "I spoke with Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye a short time ago. They said it would be just fine for us to bring the children over. They can meet Monty."

"Who's Monty?" Becky asked, speaking up for the first time.

"He's their dog," Callen replied.

"Oh I like dogs," Becky said. "Someday, when I'm bigger, I'm going to get a puppy of my very own."

"Okay, let me speak with someone in charge and we can see about getting you all off to your Christmas party," Debra said.

"Thank you, Debra," Hetty said. "I think that's a very fine idea, indeed."

xxxxx

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Kensi said, greeting Callen, Hetty and the children at the front door. "Come in."

"Merry Christmas, Kens," Callen said. "Kids, this is Kensi. I work with her and she's one of my best friends. Kensi, this is Brian and Becky."

"Hi," the two children said shyly.

"Come on inside," Kensi said, ushering them into the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I would love some tea, Ms. Blye," Hetty said. "Whatever you have is fine."

"Deeks got some special Christmas blends. Would you like to try one of those?"

"Oh that sounds lovely, my dear."

"Callen? Would you like anything?"

"I'm good, thanks," Callen said. "We just had breakfast."

Kensi was about to ask the children if they wanted anything, but they were both kneeling on the floor by the train set, looking entranced. "I'll go get your tea," Kensi said with a smile. Kensi went into the kitchen and a few minutes later came back, accompanied by Deeks.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Deeks said.

"Merry Christmas, Deeks," Callen said.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said then thanked him as he handed her a cup of tea.

Kensi sat down with Callen and Hetty on the sofa as Deeks went over to the children. "Hey guys," he said, sitting down beside them, cross-legged on the floor. "I'm Deeks. I'm glad you both could come here to spend Christmas with us. Do you like my train?"

"It's very nice," Becky said, smiling up at him. "Where's your dog?"

"My dog?" Deeks asked, feigning surprise. "Who told you I had a dog?"

"Callen told us," Brian said. "Your train is really cool."

"Thanks," Deeks said. "I like it too."

"So, you don't have a dog?" Becky asked, no longer interested in the train.

"I didn't say that," Deeks teased.

"So you do have a dog?"

Deeks chuckled. "I do. He's out in the backyard. Do you want to go see him?"

Becky nodded eagerly. "Come on, Brian. Let's go see the dog."

"I'll see him later," Bryan said, watching the train.

"You know, you can change the track around," Deeks told him. "I even have more pieces in that box over there."

Bryan's eyes shone with excitement. "Really? I can do it myself?"

Deeks nodded, smiling at the boy's reaction. "You can. Just turn the train off so it doesn't go flying off somewhere."

"I will," Brian said, already heading over to the box containing the additional track. "Thanks, Deeks."

"You're welcome." Deeks then got up off the floor and went with Becky to the backyard to go meet Monty.

xxxxx

"He's very good with the children," Hetty commented to Kensi who nodded in agreement.

"Deeks loves kids."

"That's a good quality for him to have," Hetty said. "He's going to be a wonderful father someday."

"Yes he will be," Kensi said, a thoughtful smile touching the corners of her lips.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the front door. "I'll get it," Callen said, springing up from the sofa so fast that he almost tripped. He went to the front door and opened it to find his partner, Kamran and Aiden, their arms filled with gifts. "Merry Christmas, guys." He took some of the gifts out of Kamran's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Callen," Kamran said.

"Come on in."

The trio followed Callen into the living room and more Christmas greetings were exchanged. Brian was still absorbed in the train and didn't really pay any attention to the new arrivals. "Where's Becky?" Sam asked as he put his gifts down near the tree.

"Deeks took her out back to see Monty."

"So, what's going on with the kids?"

"Hetty has emergency custody until tomorrow. We're going to bring them to Dovecote tonight. Then...I don't know what will happen to them," Callen said, looking troubled.

"You found them, G," Sam said, patting his friend's back comfortingly. "There's not much you can do from this point on. At least they're going to have a nice Christmas."

Callen nodded. "I know...I just wish…" He shook his head and sighed softly. "I wish they could be placed with a nice family, together." He swallowed hard, momentarily thinking of his sister and how different their lives could have been if they had been placed somewhere together when they had first been put into the system.

Sam nodded, not even knowing what to say to make his partner feel better. Although he knew a lot of what G had been through as a child, he also knew there was a lot he didn't know and his own upbringing had been vastly different. It was hard to put himself into his friend's shoes.

"Monty is so cute!" Becky yelled exuberantly as she ran back into the house with the dog running excitedly behind her. "Brian! Look how cute he is."

Monty went over to Brian, his tail wagging rapidly and Brian petted the dog and laughed. "He is cute."

"Oh I wish we could have a dog." Becky sat down on the floor next to Monty and wrapped her arms around him as he licked her face. "I love you sooooo much. You're just adorable."

"Hey kids," Callen said, momentarily interrupting the Monty love fest. "This is my best friend, Sam and these are his kids, Aiden and Kamran. This is Brian and Becky."

"Nice to meet you and Merry Christmas," Sam said, giving them a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas," Aiden said and Kamran echoed him.

"Hello," Becky said, looking up at the new arrivals with interest.

"Hi," Brian said, before he once again immersed himself in the train track he was working on.

"He really likes that train," Deeks said, watching him.

"He does," Kensi said, giving Deeks a meaningful look.

"I'm going to run out for a quick errands," Deeks said as Kensi smiled at him. "Sam? Can you keep an eye on the food?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to," Sam said.

"I'm also willing and able to lend a hand, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

"You notice how he didn't ask us," Callen whispered, grinning at Kensi.

Kensi laughed. "Yes, it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

Deeks opened the door to make his way out just as Eric and Nell were on their way inside, both of them carrying large bags.

"Merry Christmas, Deeks!" Nell said.

"Merry Christmas, guys. "Go on in and make yourself at home. I'm just running out for a bit but I'll be back soon."

With that, Deeks headed off to his car as Eric and Nell made their way into the festive household.


	3. Chapter 3

_FINALLY finished this one. Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is likely overly long. I just couldn't seem to wrap it up. I really never expected it to go on the way it did, but it's done now and I can get back to TG. Thanks to those of you who have been reading and reviewing. As always, I really appreciate it._

xxxxx

Affter entering the house, Eric and Nell immediately gravitated toward the children. Eric began helping Aiden and Brian with the train and Nell introduced herself to Becky and chatted with her and Kamran as they petted and played with Monty. Callen watched with interest, a small smile on his lips.

"Dare I even ask what's going on inside that brain of yours, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

Callen shook his head then turned towards Hetty. "I'm just happy the kids are having a good Christmas. It's just too bad it's all going to end after today."

"That's not a very positive attitude for Christmas Day," Hetty said. "Where's your sense of Christmas magic?"

"I'm afraid Christmas magic only exists in my dreams."

"Surely you had some nice Christmases?" Hetty asked. It wasn't anything they had ever really talked about. She knew he'd had a very hard life and she bore her share of the blame for it. She'd done the best she could by him once she had gotten him out of the system, but she knew it didn't make up for his earlier years of suffering.

Callen didn't answer her at first, seeming to be deep in thought, then he smiled at Hetty. "You gave me some very nice Christmases. I always appreciated that."

"None before that?" she persisted.

Sensing she was bothered by it, Callen strove to reassure her. "They weren't so bad, Hetty...anyway, it was a very long time ago."

"Yes...yes it was," Hetty nodded sadly. She knew there was nothing she could really do to make up for the losses in his life, but she would never stop trying. Above all else, she wanted him to be happy.

xxxxx

Deeks arrived back at the house about an hour later and he wasn't alone. Accompanying him was a young couple. "Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of Kensi and mine. This is Sarah and Brandon Edwards. They're going to be joining us for Christmas dinner. He proceeded to make introductions before heading back to the kitchen. "I need to check on the food."

Callen watched as Deeks went into the kitchen and Sarah and Brandon went over to Eric, Nell and the children. "Wonder what that's all about?" he asked Hetty softly. "I thought this was going to be only a team celebration."

"Do a few more people make a difference?" Hetty asked. "I'm sure there is more than enough food."

"No, it's not that," Callen said, feeling silly. "It just struck me a little odd is all…never mind." He sat for a few more moments and then got up. "I'm going to see what Deeks and Sam are up to. Can I get you anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Hetty said with a shake of her head.

"Okay…" Callen headed out into the kitchen where Deeks and Sam were talking quietly together. They stopped when he entered the room. "What's up, guys?" he asked, suddenly feeling like an intruder.

"Nothing, G," Sam said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good...is there something going on I should know about?" he asked suspiciously.

Deeks sighed. "Maybe?"

Sam gave Deeks an annoyed look. "Really, Deeks?"

"Well, I don't see the point of keeping it a secret," Deeks said with a shrug.

"Maybe because I don't want to get his hopes up if it doesn't work out," Sam said.

"What's going on?" Callen asked with a smirk. "Trust me, Sam, if I don't get what I want for Christmas, it won't be the first time."

"There was something you wanted for Christmas?" Deeks asked.

"No, Deeks. Now tell me what's going on, since my partner obviously isn't going to."

"Our friends...they recently finished all the qualifications to adopt a child," Deeks stated, getting right to the point.

"A child as in one," Callen said, not willing to get his hopes up.

"One to start with," Kensi said, coming into the kitchen. "They both want children very badly. They're not able to have any naturally."

"Oh, so…"

"I called them and told them about Becky and Brian," Kensi said softly. "They wanted to come here to meet the children."

"So, maybe…" Callen began.

"It was just a thought," Deeks said, "but we didn't think it could hurt to have them come here and see if anything could develop."

"Thanks," Callen said, giving a heartfelt look to Kensi and Deeks. "I realize that it might not work out, but...it means a lot that you two are trying to help. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Deeks said, his blue eyes filled with emotion. "You and I come from different places, but we both know what it's like to have a rough childhood. I'd love to get these kids into a loving environment, if it's at all possible."

Callen smiled and nodded, then bowed his head, blinking back the sudden tears which he felt welling. That would be the very best Christmas present he could imagine, both for him and for Becky and Brian.

xxxxx

Dinner was finally ready and Becky and Brian both looked amazed at the amount of food on the table. Brian, especially, ate a ton, in spite of the amount he had eaten for breakfast. "He probably thinks it will be a really long time before he gets to eat food like this again," Callen whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded sadly, knowing that his friend was likely right, and not even wanting to think about them going hungry or that his partner had experienced similar things as a boy. "Maybe it won't be." He knew that Callen was keeping a sharp eye on the interactions between Sarah, Brandon and the children. They looked like they were getting along very well, but who really knew about such things?

"Can someone cut my meat, please?" Becky asked shyly. Her eyes were on Callen, but he wasn't sitting near her.

"I can do it for you, sweetie," Sarah said. Deeks had strategically seated her beside Becky and Brandon was seated next to Brian.

"Thank you," Becky said, smiling up at Sarah.

Deeks and Kensi shared a smile which Callen caught and it caused his hopes to rise despite his attempt to keep a lid on his emotions. He was no stranger to disappointment. At least the kids had no idea of what was going on.

"Anyone want dessert?" Deeks asked when it seemed everyone was done eating. "Or should we wait a bit and rest our stomachs?"

Everyone agreed to wait and complemented Deeks on a delicious meal. After the meal, he said he had to go run another errand and headed out while Callen and Sam cleared the table and the others went out to the living room.

"So, I'm sorry about earlier," Sam said as he handed Callen a freshly washed dish to dry. "I shouldn't have tried to keep that from you."

"I get it, Sam," Callen said as he carefully wiped the plate, "but you should know by now you don't need to protect me."

"Old habits," Sam said with a shrug. "You're my partner...I'm always going to want to protect you. It's instinctive. I'm pretty sure it's the same for you."

"Yeah, you're right," Callen said, smiling at his partner, knowing that it was true. They were family...brothers...Protecting each other was just something they did.

xxxxx

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, everyone!" Callen had to look twice to see that the Santa Deeks from his dream hadn't just entered Kensi and Deeks' living room. Although, honestly speaking, there was little, if any, difference between the two. Deeks had managed to score a very authentic-looking Santa Claus outfit, identical to dream Santa Deeks.

"Santa!" Becky squealed in obvious delight. "I can't believe you came!"

"I don't think he's here for us, Becky," Brian whispered to his sister, a guarded expression on his face.

"Yes he is. You're here for us, aren't you, Santa?" Becky asked.

"Of course I am, darling. I'm especially here for you and your brother."

"What about Kamran and Aiden?" Becky asked, looking worried.

"We already had our Christmas at home," Kamran reassured the little girl with a smile.

"Do you have presents for us, Santa?" Becky asked, hopping from one foot to the other, unable to contain her excitement.

"Well yes I believe I do have some gifts for you," Santa said. He began rummaging through the laundry bag and came up with some small gifts for the children, toy cars and action figures, a Barbie doll, puzzles, some paint sets, coloring books and a large set of crayons, stuffed animals and a few other assorted things. "I have two more gifts for you that wouldn't fit in Santa's sack. I'll be right back."

"More presents?" Becky said, wide eyed. "Brian, we never got so many gifts before."

"Or such nice gifts," Brian said. "It's pretty cool." He also looked very happy but didn't show his emotions as exuberantly as his younger sister.

"You'll have to tell me what I owe you for all this stuff, Sam," Callen whispered to his partner. "You did a great job."

I don't want any money, G," Sam said. "I wanted to do this. Besides, Eric and Nell got a few things as well."

"How did they even know about the kids?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess Hetty must have told them."

"They look really happy," Callen said, his eyes on the children. "I'm really glad they at least have today…"

"Maybe more than just today. Even if it doesn't work out with Kensi and Deeks' friends, Hetty is involved now and she has connections, G… maybe she can help."

"Yeah, maybe," Callen said.

Just then, Santa came back into the living room carrying two large boxes, one which he handed to Becky and the other to Brian.

"Thank you, Santa," Becky said, as she immediately began to tear into her package. When she opened it, she looked at the box in wide-eyed astonishment before pulling out the American Girl doll. "She's so beautiful. I love her!" She hugged the doll tightly against her chest. "I never thought I could have anything as nice as this."

"Sam?" Callen looked at his friend in astonishment. "You didn't find that in a drugstore…"

"No, I didn't," Sam said, as he looked proudly at his daughter. "Kamran always took very good care of her dolls, G. She's just like brand new."

Callen swallowed hard as he looked over at Kamran who was watching Becky, a happy smile on her face. "She's quite a girl, Sam...I don't even know what to say."

"It was all her idea. She wanted to do it."

Callen nodded, knowing how proud Sam was of Kamran. He knew Michelle would have been very proud of her as well. "You and Michelle did a great job with your kids."

"Thanks G," Sam said, tears welling in his eyes. "I see more and more of her mother in Kamran every day."

At that point, both men directed their attention to Brian who was ripping open the wrapping paper covering his box. When he had uncovered his package, he stared at astonishment at the train set. He looked up at Santa, knowing it was Deeks, looking as if he was going to cry. "Thank you so much...I'll take really good care of this."

"You're welcome, lad," Santa said, giving Callen a shiver down his spine. He immediately recognized the train set from Deeks' bar. He gave Kensi a questioning look and she looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, Santa must be going now," Deeks said. "Merry Christmas, children. Merry Christmas, one and all."

Callen stared at Deeks as he left the living room and then smirked to himself. Maybe there really was some Christmas magic to be found after all.

xxxxx

"That was a really nice thing you did for Becky, Kam," Callen said as he hugged Sam's daughter goodbye.

"I wanted to do it, Uncle Callen. I have so much and they have so little. It was the least I could do."

"Your mother would be very proud of you, sweetheart," Callen whispered, kissing Kam's forehead. "Merry Christmas."

"I hope so," Kam said, looking a little bit teary. "I would want her to be proud of me."

"You don't have anything to worry about."

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Callen. I hope they find a family to love them."

"Thanks, Kam. I hope so too."

xxxxx

The house emptied out quickly with only Callen, Hetty and the children remaining. Becky and Brian were playing by the tree in the living room, while the adults were enjoying coffee in the kitchen.

"So...Callen asked after a bit of time when no one had brought up the subject of Sarah and Brandon. "Did they say anything?"

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other and both broke into smiles. "They love the kids, Callen," Kensi said happily.

"I've already been in contact with Debra," Hetty said. "She is going to speak with the Edwards couple tonight and check into their credentials tomorrow, just to be sure their qualifications have been completed. If they are, they will be free to take the children home with them tomorrow."

"Really?" Callen asked, afraid to believe it could be true.

"Really, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "If everything works out for them all, they could officially adopt the children in six to 12 months."

"That...that's great," Callen said, once again having to hold back tears. It was the happy ending he had often dreamed of as a child. He knew what it was like to be in these children's shoes and couldn't imagine anything better for them.

"We'll be able to keep tabs on the kids, too," Kensi said to Callen, "so you'll know how they're doing. You'll even be able to see them sometimes. We'll have cookouts and things like that."

"That's great, Kens...thanks," Callen said.

"But for right now, I think we'd better get them to Dovecote with us," Hetty said. "It's been a long day. I daresay all of us could use some sleep."

"I think you're right, Hetty," Callen said, then looked at Kensi and Deeks. "Thanks for everything you did. I can't tell you how much it means."

"We wanted to do it, Callen," Kensi said. "I'm just glad it seems to be working out for them."

"Me too," Callen said, smiling.

xxxxx

The children were amazed at the size of Dovecote, but as Hetty had predicted, they were all pretty tired and settled down to sleep soon after they arrived. Callen slept in his old bedroom and the children were given one of the many guestrooms with two twin beds, Hetty rightly predicting that they would want to remain together. The next morning, Hetty made chocolate chip pancakes which the children loved. "I don't think we're going to get food like this again for a really long time," Brian said, trying to make the last few pieces of his pancake last. "I wonder where we'll be going next…"

"Don't worry about that now, Brian," Callen said. "Just try to enjoy today, okay?"

"I have a wonderful surprise for you children," Hetty said. "I managed to get us tickets to the afternoon matinee of the Nutcracker this afternoon."

Becky's eyes lit up joyously. "Oh thank you!" she said excitedly. "Someday I want to be a dancer. Maybe I'll even be able to take lessons."

"In your dreams," Brian said. "No foster family is going to pay for you to take dancing lessons."

"Maybe they will. You don't know," Becky said, her expression changing from happy to sad in an instant. She looked at Hetty hopefully. "You have a very big house...maybe we could come to live with you?"

"Oh dear, I wish you could," Hetty said, with genuine regret. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be a suitable parent for the two of you. It really wouldn't be fair."

"We don't care if you're old," Becky said as Hetty chuckled at the child's bluntness.

"Becky, shut up!" Brian said. "She doesn't want us...nobody does."

"Come now, children, that's enough," Hetty said. "We're going to have a very nice day and I don't want you worrying about where you're going to go next. I have a feeling it may be somewhere very nice."

"Don't think that's happening," Brian muttered under his breath, but he didn't say anything else and their breakfast was finished without further incident.

xxxxx

Brian sat in a chair in the corner of the children's boutique, looking miserable as his sister tried on yet another dress. "Oh my God," he said to Callen. "Are we going to be here forever?"

"Probably not quite that long," Callen said, though privately he'd also had enough of the boutique. Hetty had insisted on buying the children some nice clothes to take with them, which had been quickly accomplished with a minimum of fuss. However, Hetty was having fun searching for the perfect dress for Becky to wear to the ballet and that was proving to be time consuming.

"How many dresses can she try on?" Brian asked. "A million?"

Just then Becky came out of the dressing room wearing a red velvet Christmas dress trimmed with white lace and finished with a big bow in the back. "Do you like it?" she asked, twirling around. "It's the most beautiful dress I've ever had."

"I have to agree," Callen said, admiring the dress. "You look very pretty, Becky."

"Thank you," Becky said smiling. "This is so much fun. I wish we could live with you forever, Auntie Hetty."

Hetty smiled, touched by the little girl's proclamation. "I wish you could too dear," she said softly. "But come now, it's getting late. Let's pay for these things and then we'll be off to the ballet."

Brian rolled his eyes as Callen patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Hetty took me to see the Nutcracker the first Christmas after she took me in. I pretended to hate it, but secretly I really had a good time," he whispered.

"I heard that, Mr. Callen," Hetty called back even though she and Becky were several feet in front of Callen and Brian.

"I figured you would," Callen said with a smirk.

xxxxx

The Nutcracker proved to be a success with both children in the end. Becky especially loved the beautiful costumes and graceful ballerinas and Brian enjoyed the sword fighting and the battle of the mouse king. Afterwards, they went out for ice cream sundaes and then got back into the car.

"Are we going back to your house now, Auntie Hetty," Becky asked tremulously.

"No dear," Hetty said smiling at her reassuringly, "but I do think you'll be very happy with your new foster home." She had spoken with Debra several times during the day and everything was in place for the children to be placed with the Edwards couple.

A half hour later, they arrived at a nice one-level home. Both children reluctantly walked up the pathway to the front door. "Come now, children," Hetty said. "I have a very good feeling about this home."

"That's because you've never been a foster kid," Brian said. "You don't know what it's like."

From inside the house, a dog started barking. "Oooh, they have a dog," Becky said, her eyes lighting up.

"They probably won't let you touch him," Brian stated. "Or if they do, he's probably a mean old thing who will bite you."

"You're a mean old thing," Becky said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Everything's going to be okay, kids," Callen said. The idea of surprising them was backfiring. He rang the doorbell and Sarah opened it moments later, a happy smile on her face.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said, looking at the children. They both stared back at her, seemingly in shock.

""We're staying here… with you?" Becky was the first one to get her voice back as she walked towards Sarah tentatively. "Really?"

Sarah nodded, her own eyes filling with tears. "Yes, really," she said, "and hopefully for a very long time."

Becky threw herself into Sarah's arms. "Oh I'm so happy," she exclaimed.

"I'm very happy too, darling," Sarah said.

Brian stood outside the door, still looking very wary. "Why would you want us?" he asked finally. "Why wouldn't you want a baby?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be here?" Brandon asked softly, coming up beside his wife. "We've wanted a family for a very long time, Brian. The age of the children doesn't matter to us. In any case, we think this is perfect, a boy and a girl. It gives us a ready made family. Are you willing to give it a try?"

Brian hesitated as if thinking it over and then smiled. "Yes...I think I'd like that very much," he said. He then turned to Callen. "You knew we were coming here?"

Callen nodded. "We thought it would be a nice surprise. I'm sorry if it wasn't the best idea."

Brian shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's good...It's really good."

"Did I hear a dog barking?" Becky asked.

Brandon nodded and smiled at the little girl. "It's our dog, Rusty. He's a golden retriever, very friendly. "Would you like to meet him?"

Becky nodded eagerly. "I'd love to meet him."

"He's in the kitchen. I'll go get him."

"Forgive my manners," Sarah said as she focused on Callen and Hetty. "Please have a seat. Can I get you anything? Coffee or tea? Something cold, perhaps?"

"No, I'm good, thank you," Hetty said as she sat down on the sofa. Callen sat beside her and also said he was fine.

A few moments later, Brandon came into the living room with Rusty on a leash. The dog was bouncing around and wagging his tail excitedly. "Oh he's so pretty," Becky gushed, looking at him. Unafraid, she approached the dog. "Hi Rusty, you're such a good boy." She petted him and he licked her hand.

Brian then walked toward the dog and gently stroked his head. "How old is he?"

"He's just a little bit over a year old," Brandon said. "He's a really good dog." He then took the dog off the leash, seeing that the children seemed to be totally comfortable with him.

"Maybe we should get going?" Callen whispered to Hetty, thinking it would be good for the new family to have some alone time to get acquainted.

Hetty nodded. "A very good idea, Mr. Callen."

"We're going to head out," Callen said as he got to his feet.

"We'll have the children's Christmas gifts sent here tomorrow," Hetty stated.

Becky diverted her attention from the dog and went over to Callen, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you… thank you so much for helping us to find a family."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," Callen said as he returned her hug. "You be a good girl, okay?"

"I will. I'll be a very good girl," Becky said, looking up at him solemnly.

"Thank you, Callen," Brian said, extending his hand to Callen in a grownup manner. "We really appreciate what you did for us."

"I'm glad I could help," Callen said. "Take care."

Brian nodded and then thanked Hetty as well. Becky went over to Hetty then, looking emotional. "Thank you for taking us to see The Nutcracker, Auntie Hetty. I'll never, ever forget it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear," Hetty said as she embraced the little girl. "I'm sure we'll see you again."

"Really?" Becky asked.

Sarah nodded. "We can have them over to visit, Becky, cookouts, things like that.

"And if it's okay, I would love to have the two of you visit me, as well." Hetty said.

"And you too?" Becky asked, looking at Callen.

Callen nodded. "Of course."

With that, final goodbyes were said and Hetty and Callen went on their way, secure in the knowledge that the children were finally in a good place.

xxxxx

Callen visited with Hetty for a while at Dovecote and then, he headed back home. As he walked through the closed bar, he was suddenly startled to see Santa Deeks sitting at the bar, sipping a drink. "San...Santa Deeks? What are you doing here?"

"Santa Deeks? Really Callen?" Deeks asked as he faced his friend.

"Oh, I...I was just kidding around, Deeks," Callen said, feeling the heat going to his cheeks. "What are you doing here?

"Besides the fact that it's my bar?" Deeks asked with a grin. "I was waiting for you. I wanted to hear how the kids made out."

"Good," Callen said. "Really good. Your friends seem like great people, Deeks. Thank you for helping to set this up."

"You're welcome, Callen," Deeks said as he went behind the bar and got Callen a beer. "And you're right. Brandon and Sarah are really good people. This should keep the kids from having the kind of childhood you had, especially Becky with her being so young."

"Don't you mean the kind of childhood we had, Deeks?" Callen asked. "Your wasn't any picnic either."

"That's true," Deeks said quietly. "But, I still had my mom. That was my one constant no matter what else happened."

"And eventually I had Hetty," Callen said, nursing his beer. "I'm glad these kids got out of the system while they're still pretty young though. I'm glad they're going to have a real family." It would have been his dream to be placed into a good family with his sister. It hadn't been in the cards for them though. However, he was happy it had worked out for Becky and Brian.

Deeks nodded, realizing Callen didn't want to talk about his childhood. "Well...I guess I'll be heading home. Like I said, I just wanted to make sure the kids were okay."

"They're more than okay," Callen said. "I think they're going to be really happy." He stared back at Deeks and finally voiced what was on his mind. "Uh… Deeks? Why are you dressed up as Santa Claus?"

Deeks chuckled. "It's a surprise for Kensi. The jolly old elf is going to pay her a special Christmas visit tonight."

"Oh okay...enough said," Callen said, not wanting to hear anymore about whatever Christmas shenanigans Deeks had planned for Kensi. "Goodnight, Deeks."

"Goodnight, Callen," Deeks said as he headed to the door of the bar. "Ho, Ho, Ho. I hope you have a very happy new year, lad."

With that, Deeks headed out and Callen stared at the closed door long after Deeks had left. Finally, he shook his head and headed upstairs to his apartment. Deeks had just been messing with him. Santa Deeks was just a dream, a part of Christmas magic. In any case, he wasn't going to question it. Brian and Becky had gotten their happy ending and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
